


Recuerdos

by Yekaterina119



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Funny, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekaterina119/pseuds/Yekaterina119
Summary: Pokemon es de Nintendo y de Satoshi Tajiri





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Un bonito escrito de una de mis shipps favoritas

Una de las cosas que le gustaban al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, además de entrenar y comer; era cantar, le agradaba hacerlo, dependiendo la canción, esta podía animarlo o tranquilizarlo.

 

Cierta mañana Ash se había puesto a tararear una melodía, sus compañeros de viaje nunca lo habían escuchado, aunque solo este tarareando la canción en sí.

 

–Vaya Ash, no sabía que cantaras –le hablo una chica de cabello color miel

 

– ¿Eh? Ah… si, es una canción que cante con una compañera hace tiempo

 

–Y, ¿cómo se llamaba la canción? –la pregunta vino de una pequeña rubia de 6 años.

 

El chico sonrió –High Touch, realmente es una canción que me hace acordar a ella, ¿saben?

 

– ¿Nos la puedes cantar, Ash? –un chico rubio preguntó.

 

Ketchum dudo un poco, y negó con la cabeza –lo siento, pero es algo que me reservo solo para mí –sonrió un poco y se rasco la cabeza.

 

–De acuerdo, no importa Ash –tanto Serena como los demás querían saber de la canción, pero si el morocho no quería, no iban a obligarlo.

 

– ¿Cómo era ella? –hablo la rubia más pequeña

 

–Pues… veamos… fue una de mis compañeras de viaje cuando estuve por Sinnoh, ella protegió a Pikachu del Equipo Rocket, y se encariño tanto con él que decidió viajar conmigo y Brock. –Suspiro un poco y una risa broto de sus labios –al principio nos llevábamos bastante mal, una vez hicimos un combate doble contra unos gemelos, no pudimos coordinar ni un solo ataque, si no mal recuerdo estuvimos peleados como por 2 días. De hecho, nuestros pokemons se habían perdonado, solo faltábamos nosotros, ¿no es verdad, amigo?

 

–Pika pika

 

– ¿Qué paso luego? –la curiosidad de la performance aumentaba

 

–Finalmente pudimos coordinarnos y ganarle a esos chicos. Con el tiempo nos hicimos más unidos. Ella fue la única compañera que se vestía de porrista para alentarme, incluso vestía a sus compañeros, cuando me sentía mal ideaba circos para hacerme reír. Era dulce, cocinaba muy rico, era maravillosa en los concursos y buena en batalla

 

–E-espera… ¿se vestía de porrista?

 

–Claro, según sus palabras era por haberla ayudado tanto en sus concursos. En realidad una de las técnicas de batalla me las enseño ella, el aqua jet de hielo de mi Buizel. –los rubios no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ciertamente esa chica había sido importante para Ash.

 

Se sentaron en el pasto y Ketchum continuo hablando –en realidad Buizel era de ella, me lo intercambio por Aipom, ya que a Aipom le gustaban los concursos y a Buizel las batallas.

 

–Sobre la canción, ¿cuándo comenzaron a cantarla?

 

–Hace años de eso, hubo un festival en Hojas Gemelas, el pueblo natal de ella, y había un concurso de canto, entramos y ahí ocurrió todo

 

– ¿Hace cuando fue eso?

 

-10 años

 

-¡¿10 años?! –se alteró Bonnie. Serena se sentía un poco más tranquila, pero extraña, sin pensarlo pregunto

 

–Si ella era tu mejor amiga, ¿cómo es que no la has llamado?... o algo así. Es decir, pasaron 10 a…

 

–Lo sé, Serena. Pero en este momento ella se encuentra viajando y no estoy seguro de en donde este. –alzo su cabeza y miro el cielo. –Todos los años y por ser solo este día canto esta canción. ¿No Pikachu? –el roedor eléctrico asintió.

 

El pequeño ratón sabía los sentimientos de Dawn por su entrenador, pero ¿Ash, sentía algo por la chica de cabello azul? Pensaba que sí, y si para el próximo año Ash no se le confesaba, le golpearía de lleno con una tacleada de voltios.


End file.
